The shower has been widely used in the daily life. The utility model (“multifunctional bilateral nozzle massage”, application number CN96249528.0) discloses a bilateral nozzle massage, which comprises a handle, a nozzle shell with two outlet face, a two-way control interlock switch which is arranged in the nozzle shell and controls the switch of the nozzle's different water feature. However, a two-way control interlock switch is needed to be arranged on its shell, it makes the manufacturing processes complex, and the user can not switch different water features directly; and additional parts are needed to be arranged in its outlet terminals to achieved different outlet effects, for example, the roll balls is arranged in one lateral face, and the spongiform flexible body and a plurality of water outlet holes are arranged in another lateral face, it makes the manufacturing processes complex and the product design can not be light and thin.